1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spring system having a first pulling part having a first fastening element, a second pulling part having a second fastening element, a tension spring connecting the first pulling part to the second pulling part, the pulling parts being movable relative to one another along a movement path so as to subject the tension spring to stressing or relieve the same of stressing, and a damping device for damping the movement of the pulling parts in relation to one another over at least a part of the movement path.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art spring system is known which includes a damping device which has, on a second pulling part, a cone tapering in the direction of a first pulling part and has, on the first pulling part, a corresponding cone mount, into which it is possible to insert the cone at the end of the movement of the pulling parts in relation to one another. There is frictional contact here between the cone and cone mount, as a result of which the movement of the pulling parts in relation to one another is damped.
However, this known damping device provides only insufficient damping.